In many computer applications, including information technology (IT) applications, processors, along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.), are packaged in electronic component chassis or drawer configurations stacked within an electronics rack or frame. An electronic component drawer, such as a server drawer, can be removable from the computer rack, or in a fixed location within the rack.
As circuit density of electronic devices continues to increase in order to achieve faster and faster processing speeds, there is corresponding demand for circuit devices to be packed more closely together. Each new generation of processors and associated electronics continues to offer increased speed and function. In many cases, this is accomplished, in part, by increased packaging density. The net result has been increased circuit density at all levels of packaging, including at the chassis or drawer level. This increased packaging density continues to require enhancements to chassis-level designs, and associated structures.